Sailor Moon: Gundam SEED Hydroplan Movie
by Brandon Michael Murphy
Summary: Serena and the Sailor Scouts lived peacefully, until the ZAFT new ship, Neo Minerva, shows up in the center of Tokyo. Sailor Moon meets the Gundam SEED series, as well their new enemy; The Spartans of Dawn!
1. Chapter 1 The Ship & Introduction

Sailor Moon Gundam SEED Hydroplan  
>The Ship &amp; Introduction<p>

-Opening Theme "Hydroplaning" by Structures-

C.E. 75  
>After the Sailor Scouts defeated Sailor Galaxia, Hector Burst, an now-orphan, sat at the park saddened of the family passed away. As he confronts Amara, Michelle, and Trista, he assured them that someday, he'll be the one to build an army to get rid of the arrogance. Amara and the girls told him that it happens, and it can't be stopped. But Hector refuses and yelles at them.<p>

C.E. 77  
>Two years later, Hector builds an army of cruel, violent, and cold-blooded soldiers from the militaries of ZAFT and Earth Alliance. He then also helped the Eurasian Federation to rebuild the Soviet Empire. The new type of Empire's now born; for Hector's 'Spartans Of Dawn,' and the newly Neo Soviet Empire. Hector and the leader of Neo Soviet Empire shook hands to ensure the new era of hope of the future world. On Sep. 11, C.E. 77, The Neo Soviet Empire and the Spartans Of Dawn conquers the European, Asian (95%), North and Centural American, Australian, and African continents. This will mark the beginning, of the Fifth World War. For the Sailor Scouts, they didn't know about most of the world has been under Neo Soviet Empire's control. The Neo Soviet Military created more advanced and deadly weapons, Mobile Suits, and Mobile Armors. The world has fallen to desperation to fight back, but eventually got outpowered, outnumbered, and outgunned, cause' of the Military's more powerful weapons, and Mobile Suits. Lacus Clyne then immidiatly called all ZAFT forces to get ready for the new enemy they'll face; like other enemies they've fought, they now found themselves a new enemy: Neo Soviet Empire.<br>-End of the opening-

* * *

><p>At the year of Cosmic Era 78, peace still floats above from the countries of former enemies, now continues to spread across the world. At the city of Tokyo, in Japan, a girl named Serena Tsukino, lives happily since there was no war going on around Japan, as well no new villians appears at all. As she walks with her friends; Mina Aino, Amy Anderson, Lita Kino, and Raye Hino, on their way to home, the other friends of theirs; Amara Tenoh, Michelle Kaioh, Trista Meioh, and Hotaru Tomoe, shows up as they catched up to them. "Hey, Serena!" Amara waved. Serena nodded, "What's up guys? Hows Hotaru at school?" Hotaru exclaimed, "It's going great! I finally got friends at school, as well they helped me at gym, at math, and other classes! And I passed the three test today!" Serena smiles, "That's great news Hotaru! Hope it's going well." Hotaru smiles as the girls walked to Raye's house for dinner. Just as they're few blocks from Raye's house, Amy looks up to the skies and saw something shining from above. Amy told the girls, "Guys! Something's going on up the skies! Look!" Amy points to the skies, as Serena and the girls looked up to the skies. They thought it was stars or something. But Raye thinks it was something up there. The girls then ignored the shining light, as they continue to head to Raye's house.<p>

Later that night, the ship that heads to Tokyo, is a ZAFT-made LHM-BB01X Neo Minerva of the ZAFT's Task Force 163, known as 'Renegade Hunters.' As the ship is decending from space, the captain of the ship, Audrey T. Rivera, orders everyone to land the ship at the center of the city. "All hands! Prepare for landing at the center of Tokyo! We'll have to make a base right there in the middle of the city!" Audrey told everyone, as the crew nodded. They get prepared for landing, as they got closer to the city, hoping that they don't wreck something, as well their ship. As the ship landed, Audrey orders the soldiers to be on patrol outside of the ship's position. While the ship and the crew got to their destination, they await for the order to be deployed for the defensive operations for Tokyo and the ship. Tyler Baylor, a disabled teen, who was a pilot of the Orange ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom, formly piloted by Tyler's cousin Heine Westenfluss, walks around of the ship, heads to the briefing room for the upcoming operations.

Soundtrack:  
>1. Palisades - Disclosure[Feat. Telle from The Word Alive]<br>2. My Ticket Home - A New Breed  
>3. Attack Attack! - The Wretched<br>4. Memphis May Fire - The Sinner  
>5. I The Breather - Bruised And Broken<br>6. Structures - Hydroplaning  
>7. Woe Is Me - Vengeance<br>8. Palisades - Immortal  
>9. Stray From Your Path - Mad Girl<br>10. The Devil Wears Prada - Assistent To The Regional Manager  
>11. Born Of Osiris - Follow The Signs<br>12. Stick To Your Guns - Against Them All  
>13. Attack Attack! - The Motivation<br>14. Asking Alexandria - A Lesson Never Learned (Celldweller Remix)  
>15. Asking Alexandria - Another Bottle Down (Tomba Remix)<br>16. We Are Defiance - The Weight Of The Sea  
>17. Abandon All Ships - Take One Last Breath<br>18. Asking Alexandria - Morte Et Dabo  
>19. Confide - The View From My Eyes<br>20. Secrets - The Heartless Part  
>21. Woe Is Me - Fame Over Demise<br>22. Travelers - If Only, If Only  
>23. Wolves At The Gates - Oh, The Depths<br>24. I See Stars - NZT48  
>25. I See Stars - The Common Hours<br>26. Stick To Your Guns - Bringing You Down (A New World Overthrow)  
>27. Celldweller - Wings of Icarus<br>28. Celldweller - Pulsar  
>29. Celldweller - The Sentinel<br>30. Periphery - Passenger  
>31. Periphery - Icarus Lives<br>32. RED - Faceless (Radio Version) 33.(Regular Version)  
>34. Make Me Famous - Make It Precious<br>35. Celldweller - Elara  
>36. Make Me Famous - We Know It's Real<br>37. We Are Defiance - I'm Gonna Bury You Underground Eli  
>38. Upon A Burning Body - Sin City<br>39. I See Stars - Endless Sky (Feat. Danny Worsnop by Asking Alexandria)  
>40. Glass Cloud - Counting Sheeps<br>41. Glass Cloud - White Fang  
>42. Celldweller - Shut Em Down(Original Version) 43.(DIRTY Mix Version)<br>44. Celldweller - Distants  
>45. Celldweller - Earth Scraper<br>46. My Life In Ruins - Perceptions  
>47. My Life In Ruins - The Architect<br>48. My Life In Ruins - Redemption  
>49. Before Their Eyes - Dreams [Ft. Breathe Carolina]<br>50. We Are Danger - Gucci Mames  
>51. Mychildren MyBride - On Wings of Integrity, Pt. 2<br>52. Make Me Famous - Inception [Feat. Tyler Carter of Woe Is Me]  
>53. Make Me Famous - I Am A Traitor [Feat. Johnny Franck of Attack Atack!]<br>54. Before Their Eyes - Revival [Feat. Landon Tewers of The Plot In You]  
>55. Manafest - Never Let You Go<br>56. For Today - Fearless

The next day, Serena wakes up from bed, and heads to bathe herself for today. As she walks down to the kitchen for breakfast, her mother, her father, and her youngest brother, Sammy Tsukino, sat at the table as they await her for at least three minutes. "Good Morning, Mom and Dad!" Serena said to them. Serena's mother said back, "Good Morning, sweetie! How was sleep?" "Good! What are we having for breakfast?" Serena asked her mother. Her Father exclaimed, "We have french toast, butter toast, scrambled eggs, sauage, and bacon. And please go easy on the food, will ya?" Serena looked onto the food, and tries to go easy on them. As she make her plate, she begans to eat her food. Her Mother asked, "Sweetie, what are you and your friends going to do today?" Serena nodded, "Well, we're going out to picnic, hang around, and go out to the arcade!" "I hope you have fun with them! But hope you and the others stay safe, will ya?" Her Father exclaimed, telling her to not get into fights or something. Sammy then sighed, "I wanna go to!" Serena then said, "You can come, as long you don't annoy me and the guys!" Sammy smiles, getting his stuff ready for today's picnic. As Serena finishes her breakfast, she and her brother heads out, waving to their parents as they walked out to meet with Serena's friends.

At the Neo Minerva, Tyler met with Audrey for a discussion for what he's going to do. As they discussed it, Audrey told him, "You'll be with the group of girls who were refered as the Sailor Scouts. If you see them, you need to fit in with those girls, and keep a low profile. Is that clear?" "Cristal, ma'am!" Tyler nodded with a salute, as he stood up and gets ready to head out for his duty. He grabs his I-phone, his Desert Eagle gun, and his little yellow robotic ball company, Haro. As he packs up everything he needs, he heads out to find the Sailor Scouts.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting The Sailor Scouts

Sailor Moon Gundam SEED Hydroplan  
>Meeting The Sailor Scouts<p>

As the girls arrived at the park for the picnic, their other friends, Molly, Elizabeth, and the others were sitting at the picnic table as they set things up to hang around with the girls. "Hey guys!" Elizabeth waved. "What did you guys got for lunch today?" Serena asked Elizabeth, hoping whatever she fixed, would be tastful to her. Raye smirked, "You'd better not be a pig this time!" Serena turned, insulted, saying, "I'm not a pig! I'm fine!" Raye nodded when raising her hands, "Okay! Geez!" The girls nodded their heads, hoping that Serena better not to start a fight.

While walking to find the girls, Tyler walks his way to the park while listening to "Oh, The Depths" by Wolves At The Gates on his I-Phone. While walking, Shinn Asuka, his other friend, catches up to him. "Hey, Tyler! I'm with you on your duty! Make sure you keep your eyes peeled! Okay?" Tyler nodded his head, as they walk their way. While in the park, Tyler pulls out his right ear phones, as he heard cheering from the distance. When hearing the girls laughing, Tyler knew that would be the girls. As Tyler turns off his I-Phone, he began to sprint ahead of Shinn. "C'mon, Shinn!" Tyler nodded, as they ran to look who was it. As they checked out who's laughing, Tyler sped ahead of Shinn, As he tries to catch up. "Tyler, wait up!" Shinn sighed. As Shinn catches up to him, a took a breathing, almost losing his breath while trying to catch up to Tyler. Tyler looks at the park, and saw Serena and the girls playing a game with the others. As Shinn caught up to Tyler, he sighed, "When can you slow down! You're killing me!" Tyler nodded, "I'm sorry, Shinn! It's because of my duty." He looks ahead and nodded, "We got to our objective!" Shinn looks and saw the girls plays with the others. Tyler walks up to them, as they got to the picnic table for lunch. "Excuse me, guys!" Tyler waved at them. The girls turns to him, as he walks up to them. Tyler asked, "Are you guys Serena, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy?" The girls that were called by their names nodded. Tyler then introduces himself to them. "My name's Tyler Baylor." The girls smiles as they replied, "Nice to meet you, Tyler!" Shinn walks beside Tyler, catching alittlte attention to the girls. "Who's that?" Raye ased Tyler. Shinn then nodded, "The name's Shinn Asuka. Nice to meet you, ladies." The girls giggles, knowing that Shinn's flirting with them. Tyler then asked them, "Can we hang out with you guys?" "SURE!" The girls nodded, as they try to make room for the two guys. everyone started to eats their lunch, As Tyler started to pray for himself, as the girls starts to eat.

Meanwhile at the Earth's sphere, Hector Burst, a commanding officer of the Spartans of Dawn, looks deeply at the Earth. He has thoughts of the arrogance towards, Shinn Asuka, Athrun Zala, Amara Tenoh, Michelle Kaioh, and Trista Meioh of the past he has been through. He has deep hatred towards Shinn and to those who he hates the most. As he stares from the ship, the Neo Ambrameda, his commanding officer of the other unit, Kelmore Timer, told him Hector, "Commander! We the location of the Neo Minerva! What are your orders?" Hector smiles evilly, as he answered, "Just wait, my comrade! We'll know what and when's the time to strike!" "Yes sir!" Kelmore responded, as he returns to his post. Hector remains looking out on the Earth, filling with hatred towards the arrogant people. He sworn to take revenge against to those who he's defiant with. He also wanted to get everything back from Amara, Michelle, and Trista. He still holds a romantic interest to Hotaru Tomoe, which he tries to get close, until Amara and Michelle took her away from him. _Someday._ He thought. _Someday, I'll get everything back from you, Amara. I swear it! I'll get Hotaru back myself, if it means to kidnap her. And you arrogant Sailor Scouts will regret for everything. Mark my words, I'll get Hotaru._He knows that since he remembers that he took out the fleet of fifteen ships, would ensure him that he'll deal with Uranus and the Outer Sailors in a Mobile Suit deul sometime then. Since destroying the fleet single handedly, he earns his nickname "Blue Fear," which he pilots Blue custom Mobile Suits in battle, giving fear to other pilots in battle.

As the guys head to the arcade, Shinn and Tyler were having a joyable time with the girls, playing games, and hang around with them. As they weren't noticing anything, a yellow car came past by the arcade where Serena and the girls were at. Amara, who's driving the yellow car, saw Serena and the girls at the arcade. But when they saw Shinn and Tyler, they became suspicious towards them. "Who're they?" Michelle asked Amara, as Amara confided, "I don't know! But whoever they are, they're up to something." Trista exclaimed, "I think those two boys are undercover for someone." "I think so to!" Hotaru nodded. They stopped at the nearby restarunt. Amara and the girls got out of the car, and walks towards the arcade, trying to find out from Shinn and Tyler. Tyler turns to Amara and the girls, as they walk towards the arcade. Tyler turns to Shinn and ask him if they're being suspicious with them. Shinn nodded, "I think so! We need to keep a low profile! Makesure they don't know who we are!" "Got it!" Tyler said, as they walk inside of the arcade. As they got inside, Serena came up to them and asked, "You alright!" Tyler nodded, "The other girls in the yellow car are coming here." Serena looks at the entrance, and Saw Amara and the girls came in the arcade. Serena waves at them, as they waved back. But then, Amara turns to Shinn and Tyler with a suspicious look. As Tyler and Shinn looked at eachother, concerned, they know that they're being suspicious with them.


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected Attack

Sailor Moon Gundam SEED Hydroplan  
>Unexpected Attack<p>

As Amara was looking at Shinn and Tyler, she darted at them, causiously. "Who're you guys?" Amara confided, as Shinn smirked, "We're not here to kill you! We're here to keep an eye on the girls, that's all!" Amara then retorted, "Still, who're you!" Tyler then introduces himself and Shinn, "My name's Tyler Baylor! This is Shinn Asuka! We're just hanging around!" Michelle then urged, "How could we trust you?" Just as it's about to turn into arguement, gunshots suddenly roars from the other side of the street. People started to scream. The girls then quickly looks at the door, and saw a group of mercenaries attacking the streets. As the girls knows what's going on, they pulls out their pens, as they started to transform. Shinn and Tyler covers their eyes as the light came from the girls. "What's going on?" Shinn asked Tyler, as Tyler replied, "I don't know!" As the light disappears, they open their eyes, and saw the girls got on different uniforms. "Whoa!" Tyler and Shinn sighed, surprised to see something what they've became just now. The girls turns to the guys and told them, "We'll talk about this later! We'll deal with the problem!" Serena, now became Eternal Sailor Moon, calls to the girls, "Girls! It's time to show them who runs the town!" "RIGHT!" the girls nodded, as they head to the streets to face the group of mercs. Tyler turns to Shinn and told him, "We have to help them! We can't stand here and let them get killed!" "Okay! Let's roll!" Shinn replies, as he pulls out his M9 and Desert. Tyler pulls out his two Desert Eagles, as he and Shinn runs out of the arcade, and goes out to help the Sailor Scouts.

As the mercs starts shooting on the streets, people runs away from them. As the people ran for their lives, a girl trips onto the rock. Helpless, the mercs gets closer and closer to her. As they points a gun at her, her mother shouted, "SWEETIE, NO!" As it was about to be over for the girl, a voice echoes, "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" A flaming arrow came from nowhere, hitting the merc's rifle off his hands; Saving the girls life, as she ran for safety. The mercs turns back, and saw the Sailor Scouts. "You're not going to take innocent lives with those weapons! It's wrong and violent!" The merc smirks, "Who're you suppose to be, stupid girl?" Sailor Moon answered, "I'm the guardian of the innocence. I here by stand behalf of Love and Justice! I'm Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, we shall punish you!" The girls joins in with her, as they introduces themselves. "We're also here for her to fight alongside with!" Super Sailor Mars exclaimed, as They shouted, "We're The Sailor Scouts!" Irritated, the Merc smirks, "Hmph! How dare you bitches interfere our mission for the peaceful world! You're in our way!" Super Sailor Venus urged, "You think killing's a peaceful way to make the world a better place? It's meaningless and wrong!" Super Sailor Jupiter shrugs, "You're not going to kill those innocent lives for your own greedful ways, you vultures!" The Merc smirks as he orders his men, "Fire at will! Kill those Bitches!" They turn their guns against the Sailor Scouts, as they hid for cover, as they're underfire by the group of Mercs.

-Backgroung song: "The View From My Eyes" by Confide-  
>Meanwhile at the ally, Shinn and Tyler sprints their way to help the Sailor Scouts. As Tyler stops at the end of the ally, he saw the Mercenaries shooting at the Sailor Scouts. Shinn asked him, "What're we going to do?" Tyler said to him, "We have to help the girls! We can't let them get to many hits from the Mercs!" Tyler turns back at Tyler and gently orders him, "You help the girls, I got the mercs!" "Got it!" Shinn responded, as they get ready to help the girls. Tyler confided, "On count to three, we split up!" "Roger that!" Complies, as he was set for the battle plan. Tyler counted, "One...Two...THREE!" Tyler and Shinn sprint off, as they head to their positions. One of the mercs turns, and saw Tyler and Shinn running seperate ways. The merc calls, "We got company from behind! They're flanking us!" The mercs turns and fires at Tyler and Shinn, as they ducks behind the cars. Just as the girls got out of cover, they look out who's the mercs shooting at. They saw Tyler and Shinn, as they know that they're there to help them. Super Sailor Saturn wonders, "Why are the guys here?" Sailor Moon exclaims, "They're helping us! They're getting pinned down by those guys! Let's help them!" "Right!" The girls nodded, as they go to help out Shinn and Tyler. Just as the mercs focuses on Shinn and Tyler, the leader turns back at the girls, as he turns his gun at Eternal Sailor Moon. The girls stop, as the merc points the gun at Sailor Moon. Sailor Uranus shouted, "SAILOR MOON! GET DOWN!" As the girls tries to get Moon away from the merc's firing range, a rose suddenly appears from nowhere, knocking the rifle off the merc's hands.<br>-Music stops-  
>The guys turns where the rose came from. Just as the dark figure revealed itself, it was a guy in a tuxedo with the cape, and the mask on. Sailor Scouts shouted, "TUXEDO MASK!" Shinn and Tyler looks at the guy, as they lower their weapons. The merc smirked, "SHOOT HIM!" The mercs began to fire at Tuxedo Mask. But Tuxedo kept on dodging every bullet coming at him. Irritated, the mercs kept on firing at him. Shinn and Tyler took aim at the mercs, and fires. Shinn hit one of the mercs onto his arm. Tyler's shoots hits two mercs on their legs and weaponry. "We're getting outnumbered, sir! We have to execute Plan B!" The merc acknowleged, as the leader pulls out the romote, and pressed onto it. The explosion suddenly roars from behind. Everyone turns, and saw the building has taken damage from the bomb. The explosion also took dozens of innocent lives, killing everyone in the process. Horrified of the killings on the innocent people. Sailor Moon realizes that the mercs were trying to get everyone away from the site, as the Sailor Scouts witnessed the terrorist attack. Shinn and Tyler came up to the mercs, as they surrender. Shinn and Tyler puts on the handcuffs on the mercs' wrestes, as they put them into cusity. "You guys have the right to remain silent at all times!" Tyler told the mercs, as they keep the eyes on the mercenaries for killing innocent people.<p>

As the Sailor Scouts walks up to Shinn and Tyler, they grant them thanks for saving them. Tyler turns to Tuxedo Mask and asked him, "You're with the girls, right?" Tuxedo Mask answered, "Yes! It's my duty to protect them from harm!" Sailor Moon hugs him as she sighed, "Thanks for coming, Darien." Tyler snapped, knowing that Sailor Moon knows who he really is. Shinn asked Sailor Moon, "You know this guy?" Sailor Moon turns and nodded, "Of coarse! He's my boyfriend!" Just as Shinn wonders why, Tuxedo Mask took off his mask to reveal himself. He then answered, "My name's Darien Stones! It's nice to meet you guys!" Shinn and Tyler shook hands with Darien, as they introduce themselves to him. "My name is Tyler Baylor!" Tyler said. Shinn nodded, "The name's Shinn Asuka! Nice to meet you, Darien!" As Uranus was still suspicious with Tyler and Shinn, she then urged, "The question is: Why are you guys here? And What's going on?" Tyler answered, "Listen, I know you were suspicious with us! But we're here to protect you guys! We don't want to hurt anyone!" Uranus stuttered, "Well, what did those guys do to those people here? Are they your enemies?" Shinn acknowleged, "Listen to us! We're here because Tokyo's under attack by the enemy forces!" When hearing the situation is going, the girls turns to Shinn and Tyler. Irritated, Tyler told Shinn to stand down, as he smirks rudely to Uranus and the outer Sailor Scouts, "You listen here, arrogant piece of shit! If you guys are trying to be smart with us, see what happens! We don't want to fight you, or kill you! Those are our duties! So, back off, bitch!" As Uranus' temper got the best of her, she felt insulted of the disabled kid told her bunch of insulted words from his mouth. "You...YOU LITTLE IDIOT!" Uranus shouted with anger, as she charges at Tyler. Just as Tyler turns and see Uranus charging at him with her hands balled up into a fist, Super Sailor Mars jumps in front of him, as she almost took the punch. Uranus stops. "Leave him alone! He's right! He doesn't want to hurt us!" Uranus urged, "Don't you see what he said out of his mouth, he has the most filthiest mouth I heard!" Tyler responded, "I'm sorry to say this, okay! It irritates me when you're being arrogant to others, including your own Sailor Scouts! It would've end up making you betraying your own allies!" When knowing Tyler told her, Uranus snapped, knowing and realizing that she's only cared for protecting the world, instead of the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Pluto nodded, "He's right! Sailor Uranus, we have to trust the guys who saved us!" Uranus and the others agrees, as they were about to discuss about the whole situation. Tyler then said to them, "We'll discuss it at the ship, Minerva." When the girls asked what ship is it, Shinn and Tyler takes the girls with them, as they head to the Minerva to discuss about the whole war and an attack was happening around the area.


	4. Chapter 4 Talking about the Enemy

Sailor Moon Gundam SEED Hydroplan  
>Talking about the Enemy<p>

As Tyler and Shinn led the Sailor Scouts to the Neo Minerva, they gave them a tour around the ship. Soon as they meet at the Briefing Room, Tyler told the girls to take their seat, as they get prepare to talk about what's going on. "Okay, Tyler! You and Shinn bring us here for the discussion of the incident that happened today! Tell us!" Amara Tenoh confided, as Tyler explained, "Alright! Like we told you guys; We're here to keep our eyes out for anything happens to those people out there. We know for sure that the enemy forces are geting prepare for the invasion at Tokyo." The girls listened to him as Tyler told the information about the unknown enemy forces that attacked the city few minutes ago. Raye asked Tyler, "Who're you guys suppose to be? Are you guys working for the other type of military or a alliance with our guys?" Shinn then explains, "We work for the military force called 'ZAFT.' It's stands for Zodiac Alliance Freedom Trade. We're the military composed of Coordinators and Naturals. Our main goal right now is to protect the innocent people from harms way. And our mission is to stop the spread of the rebuild communist nation." When hearing 'communist' from Shinn, Trista exclaims, "I thought the Communism's been over since years ago! But how did it came back up?" Tyler then explained, "Well, since Cosmic Era 76 of November 12, the communist party started to rebuild by someone. But the thing is though, we didn't know who's responsible for the communism to be rebuild. But the other thing is, the Neo Soviet Empire, or NSE for short, is having their own ideals to create the new world order!" "New World Order?" The girls echoed, wondering what's the Soviet's ideals for a 'better world.' Amy asked, "What's their own ideals? And what's their type of 'New World Order' or something?" Tyler then nodded, "We know wone thing of their new world order; They plan to show the world their new power of their government, and they plan to build more advanced and deadly weapons against anyone with any means in the war. What they want for their ideals, is to kill any arrogant people in their way. But the worst then they've done: They took many innocent lives with nuclear weapons, the railgun Dragovichgrad, and the space laser satellite Catalyst." The girls were horrified of the threats that the Soviets done, was a meaningless war to take innocent lives in violent ways. Mina stuttered, "That's...That's insane! They didn't realize what kind of people they are right now! If they keep on doing this, they'll end up bring terror to the world as we know it!" "That's true! And why would they do something like that?" said a voice. Everyone looks from the door way and saw three cats, a grey one, a white one, and a black one; as they have a moon shaped simbols on their forehead. "Luna! Artemis! Diana!" The girls echoes, as the cats walks up to them. Shinn and Tyler quickly realize that the cats can talk like regular people, catching them with a shocking surprise. Shinn mutters, "What the. Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! How can a freakin cat talk like that! I mean, that's not normal or something!" Tyler told Shinn to claim down, and Shinn keeps down his tone. Tyler continues, "Anyway, since we came here, we have our orders for ZAFT forces that send us here at Tokyo. Our objectives is to protect the civilians from the Neo Soviet Forces, or NSF for short as well." Amara then asked Tyler, "Speaking of the laser satellite Catalyst, what weapon is that?" When answering the question, Tyler turns to the briefing officer, Sai Jetz, and told him to type in the weapon of data, weapon image, and the clip to show how deadly the weapon is. As the footage of the weapon shows on the screen, the girls became stunned and shocked to see a larger satellite, bigger than any other satellites. Tyler explains, "The Catalyst's a deadly weapon! It can destroy a city, a base, a fleet, and anything at anywhere in one shot. It can also kill everyone here and there on. But we have lost several ZAFT forces from numerous locations, including Austrelia, Africa, and other areas." As the girls gets the info of the weapon, they began to be more horrified of the dangerous weapon that was used in the war. Tyler added, "According the intel of the Catalyst, it carries nuclear-powered particles, very powerful laser type ordinence, and can detect any military like targets. That weapon is the most fearful weapon throughout the war. It's even defended by its own defense system, which it was difficult to destroy that thing." Amy then asked, "But, what about the railgun you discussed?" Tyler told Sai, as the staff member types in the railgun, and reveals its footage. Tyler told the Sailors of the railgun, "The Dragovichgrad is another powerful weapon throughout the war. It can fire nuclear, cemical, and biological weapons from far distances. About the info of the Dragovichgrad, it destroy any Mobile Suit and forces around the world, even killing everyone everywhere as well. It can also launch ballistic weapons onto each bullet, destroying ships, vehicles, Mobile Suits, and any other things from long range." As the girls understood everything what Tyler talks about the Catalyst and the Dragovichgrad, they began to realize that was an act of war for the Neo Soviet Empire. Trista then confided, "That's just cold! They're doing things by getting rid of anyone that who they think, are arrogant. Right?" Shinn answered, "Exactly! They wanted to get vengeance against the arrogant people. But, they're ending up killing everyone in their way. If they keep this up, they'll end up bringing chaos around the global, and it's going to affect everyone who are or aren't arrogant." The girls felt terrified of the ideals of the Neo Soviet Empire, which it would lead to a meaningful war against the innocent people in violent and cold-blooded ways.

Just as moments of the dicussion went by, Shinn asked Serena and the girls, "But the question is, how did you girls became the so-called 'Sailor Scouts?' And what's up with the talking cats?" Just as the girls' about to tell him and Tyler the story, Luna said to them, "Let me explain things for us." So Shinn and Tyler listens to Luna. Luna told them that Serena and Darien were lovers. Serena was the Moon Princess and Darien was the prince of the Earth. Luna told them about what the girls went through of all the battles and fights against their enemies. And finally finished, "As Sailor Moon and the girls defeated their enemies, we finally lived in peace. So, Darien and Serena's going to get married. Hopefully things will turn fine, until we met you guys." Shinn and Tyler started to cry over the story that Luna told them as they wipe off the tears. "Are you guys touched about the story?" Luna asked Tyler and Shinn. Shinn then confided, "That's a beautiful story yout told. I felt sorry for all what you girls went through. True love, protecting families and loved ones, and all of those you do were right. I mean, I'm glad you guys put yourselves at risk, for protecting the innocent people." The girls smiles as they appreciate his support for them. Shinn added, "I lost my family years ago during an attack at Orb. And I took the blame on the superior at Orb, named Cagalli Yala Atha. But at the end, I forgave her for everything." The girls started to have emotion on Shinn's story as well, understanding that they're not the only ones lost families. Tyler then said to Serena, "But what I love about romance for you and Darien, Serena. You guys do make a such beautiful couple I've ever met. And hope you guys have a wonderful wedding ahead of you." "Oh, Thank you Tyler. That means alot for us." Serena throws a hug to Tyler. Tyler then said to the girls, "Thank you all for protecting the world. I hope you guys prove everyone who you really are throughout many fights and to defeat your enemies til the very end." As the girls smiles back, they began to group hug with Tyler, as Shinn grew jealous of how Tyler gets the girls. The girls expresses their thanks to Tyler for his kind words.


	5. Chapter 5 Enemy's Move

Sailor Moon Gundam SEED Hydroplan  
>Enemy's Move; Hotaru's Kidnap<p>

As the Sailor Scouts walks out of the briefing room, they didn't know that a soldier walked by, was a spy. It was Hector. Hector works alone during a infiltration mission to recon the Minerva. When Hector saw the girls, he saw Hotaru, as he taps her and asked her to walk with him. Hotaru then acknowleges, as she follows him. But Hotaru didn't know that it was Hector. Amara turns back and saw Hotaru walking with the soldier. Amara told Hotaru that she needs to go with them, but Hotaru told her that she'll be back. So Amara lets her go with the soldier, alomst with Hector's dismay for his cover blown. As they got to the hanger, Hotaru asked him, "But, sir! Why do you need me for?" Hector then smirked, "Oh, nothing miss." He then turns to her as he took off the mask to reveal himself. "JUST YOU!" He shouted, as he punched her onto her stomach, knocking her out cold. Hector then turns to the newly ZGMF-X91W Revival Gundam (Combined with ZGMF-X56S Impulse and the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam). He then picks up unconcious Hotaru Tomoe, and carries her to the Revival Gundam.

As the Sailor Scouts got to their dorms, they were given ZAFT uniforms. The girls were stunned to have ZAFT military uniforms for the first time, as well join the military. "Wow! That's cool we got the military uniforms!" Raye nodded, as she put on her red uniform. Lita gets to wear a regular green uniform. "You said it!" Mina exclaimed, as she puts on her orange uniform. Amy puts on her regular blue colored ZAFT uniform, as she stated, "We're recruits for ZAFT military forces. That's why we have to wear those uniforms for the military." The girls understood, as they agreed to her statement. Amara got dressed into her newly dark blue ZAFT uniform, as well Michelle got dressed into her marine blue ZAFT uniform, and Trista was wearing dark purple ZAFT uniform. As they got dressed up, the alarm suddenly went off. "What's going on?" Michelle wonders, as the girls walks out of the locker room. A ZAFT soldier ran and shrugged, "Our new Gundam model is being captured by some of our guys! We don't know who he is!" The girls ran to the hanger to find out what's going on. As they arrived at the hanger, they saw the Revival Gundam mysteriously heads to the launch deck. The mechanic told the pilot of the Revival, "Pilot of the Revival Gundam, you're not allowed to take in the Suit! I advice you to stand down, and leave the Gundam! Idenify yourself, soldier!" As Hector laughed evilly, he smirked, "What do you think about using the Gundam for your own purpose? My purpose to use the Revival, is to ensure the new era for the people that well live in peace without violence and conflicts! You're going to end up killing more innocent people!" When recognizing the voice, the soldier realizes it was the enemy ace, Blue Fear. "Blue Horror!" The mechanic shouted, knowing that the enemy ace infiltrated the Neo Minerva, and managed to steal one of the newer Gundam prototypes single handedly. As Hector got onto the launch deck, he announced, "I hear claiming the Revival Gundam for my own personal use. Neo Soviet Empire will prevail!" When hearing the saying, the others realizes that he's working for the Soviet Forces. As Hector gets prepares for take off, he immidiately launches off the ship as he stole the Revival Gundam in the process. The Sailor Scouts didn't know that Hotaru's been captured by the enemy. Just as the crew watches in horror to see the Revival been fallen into the hands of the Neo Soviet Forces, the alarm was been sounded. The bridge calls out to everyone, "Attention, all presonal! Code Red! Repeat, Code Red! We have several unknown Mobile Suits approaching at high speed from Tokyo Bay! Counting fifty Suits!" The Sailor Scouts then races to the bridge to find out what's going on. Tyler and Shinn heads to their Suits to get prepare for battlestations.

As the Sailor Scouts made it to the bridge, they look on the radar to check what's going on. As they looked onto the radar, Amy urged, "there's to many of them! They're coming towards the city as well!" the enemies' suits were identified as newly CAT-68F Symptoms(20), CAT-72R Icarus'(15), CAT-81B Magnums(10), CAT-90G Ignites(4), and a ZAFT-made ZGMF-X49U Demise Gundam {Piloted by Trist Maxworth(Red Scorpion)}. Audrey exclaimed, "We have to get ready for battle! We can't allow a single Mobile Suit bring casaulties among the civilians, and we have to fend them off before things will get out of hand!" The girls agrees, as they get to their battlestations. Audrey then told them that they'll be piloting the new Gundam prototypes that were also at the hanger. So the girls then race to the hanger to get ready for their first ever Mobile Suit fight, as they're now been given new Mobile Suits for them to fight of the enemy forces.

-Playing "Shut Em Down(Original)" by Celldweller-  
>As Shinn and Tyler launches of off the Minerva, they head out of Tokyo Bay to engage an all-out fight against opposing Soviet Forces from getting to the city. "Shinn! We have to hold them off outside of the city! We can't allow any casaulties at Tokyo!" "Roger, Tyler!" Shinn responded, as he follows Tyler out of Tokyo Bay to engage Soviet Forces. Just then, Audrey told Tyler and Shinn that the Sailor Scouts are going to back them up during the battle. Shinn and Tyler acknowleges, as they get prepared for battle.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Sailors' First Fight

Sailor Moon Gundam SEED Hydroplan  
>Sailors' First Fight<p>

-Playing "Dream" by Before Their Eyes [Feat. Breathe Carolina]-  
>As Shinn and Tyler engages an all out fight against Neo Soviet forces, Tyler gets most of the kills, disabling the enemies' suits from their weapons, and arm and head units. But Shinn got less kills, kept on missing shots at the enemy Suits. The Soviet's Mobile Suits kept on dodging Shinn's shots towards them. Shinn urges, "Shit! There's too many of them! How long the girls' taking them?" Tyler exclaimed, "They'll be here! We have to hold them off after the girls arrived!" Shinn nodded, as he gets back to concentrate on the incoming Mobile Suits. Tyler and Shinn fought as hard as they could. But the enemy units kept on coming, coming from multiple sides on their radars. Shinn and Tyler were both overwhelmed. Just as the enemy units got closer to them, beamlits appears from behind, disabling a enemy Mobile Suit by its weapon. Shinn and Tyler turns, and saw a group of Mobile Suits coming to aid them. It was the Sailor Scouts. "This is Sailor Moon! You guys okay?" Sailor Moon calls onto the radio, contacting Shinn and Tyler. Tyler replies, "Yeah! Bout time you girls show up! We were about to get pound out here! But thank goodness you guys came!" Shinn then urges, "Alright, Alright! Less talking, more engaging!" The others agrees, as they turn to concentrate on the enemy suits. Sailor Moon and the girls will have their hands full by the new enemy, as well having be the Mobile Suit pilots for the first time.<br>-song stops-

Outside of Tokyo Bay, Hector lands on the Soviets' flagship of the large fleet composed of forty ships. The ships were composed of ten guided missile Destroyers, six ballistic missile battlecrusiers, seven heavily armored battlefrigates, two nuclear powered submarines, four escort destroyers, two heavily armed Mobile Suit carriers, four Amphibious assault ships, four battleships, and a heavily armed guided missile crusier. As Hector's mission to steal one of ZAFT's newly Gundam came to a greater success, he turns to Hotaru, knowing of turning her into a killing Mobile Suit pilot against her fellow Outer Sailor Scouts. Just as Hector walks out of the Revival Gundam with Hotaru's body was carried by Hector, the commander of the fleet and the flag ship walks up to Hector and congrats him on a successful mission. As he asked about Hotaru, Hector then confided, "I was thinking we could turn her into a deadly Mobile Suit pilot just like me. And we could make a sleeper agent against the ZAFT forces, as well Orb Union." The commander understood him, knowing that he wanted to have her on their side. He then said to Hector, "As you wish, sir! That would give us a better advantage against all of those who dares to get in our way." Hector smiles evilly, as he takes Hotaru to a brainwashing machine in order to turn Hotaru into a violent pilot against the allied forces.

As Shinn and Tyler fought with the Sailor Scouts, they began to have a struggle on the batlefield, getting outnumbered by enemy suits. Lita shrugged, "There's so many of them! They're coming hard with everything they got!" Tyler then helps Jupiter and the inner Scouts, as Shinn helps out the rest of the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Pluto urged, "These guys doesn't know when to quit! They just put up a fight, by coming at us with everything they've got!" "Yeah! You said it!" Sailor Uranus comply, getting outmanuvuered by enemy Mobile Suits. Sailor Neptune took out two incoming Mobile Suits, disabling them. While trying to hold back the incoming forces, the Sailor Scouts sarted to struggle, then comes back as they started to shoot down the enemy Suits, going for their weapons, head units, and arms. Eternal Sailor Moon calls to Tyler, "Hey, Tyler! Looks like we're putting them in a tough spot here!" Tyler replied, "It's because you guys are making a good use with those Suits! Keep it up!" The girls understood, as they continues to put the preasure on the Soviet forces, trying to force them back.

As fifteen minutes past by, Hector and the commander looks onto unconsious Hotaru Tomoe, as they're talking about her. "So, how was the process so far?" Hector asked the commander, as the commander turns to him. He then answered, "It's going well. The thing I knew during the test, Ms. Tomoe can translate the numbers through her head. She could know the code of our plans for a better world without wars. But the problem is, she's going to end up suffering some amount of pain when she translate the codes, and will faint for a little period of time." Hector then asked, "Is it bad or something?" The commander then answered, "It's a negative. She'll be just fine. But, if she refuses to do her objective, we'll force her to do it right away." "How?" Hector wonders, as the commander told him, "By the press of the button, it will get Ms. Tomoe to do as she was told. That would still give Hotaru time for her upcoming objectives for us." Hector then smiles, as he knows that once Hotaru would end up working for him and the Neo Soviet Empire. Hector then said to the commander, "Excellent! Just what I would like to hear!" The commander sighed with a smile, as he applaued for the success of turning a Sailor Scout into a sleeper agent for the enemy, giving them a advantage. But what they didn't know, Doctor Tomoe, Hotaru's Father, and a prisoner for the enemy, knows that Hector and the commander brainwashed Hotaru. He knows that he needs to find a way to turn Hotaru against Hector and the enemy forces some how.


End file.
